René Rast
2016 Berlin ePrix |driver = René Rast |teams = Team Aguri}} René Rast, born 26 October 1986, is a German racing driver who competed in a single round of the 2015/16 FIA Formula E Championship for Team Aguri.'Rast replaces da Costa at Team Aguri', fiaformulae.com, (FIA Formula E, 18/05/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/may/rast-replaces-da-costa-at-team-aguri/, (Accessed 20/05/2016) Known for his victories at the 24 Hours of Daytona and 24 Hours of Spa, Rast made his solitary FE appearance at his home race in Berlin, standing in for .'Buemi win cuts di Grassi's lead to just one point', fiaformula.com, (FIA Formula E, 21/05/2016), http://fiaformulae.com/en/news/2016/may/buemi-win-cuts-di-grassi-s-lead-to-just-one-point/, (Accessed 21/05/2016) Background After a fairly standard junior career in karting, which climaxed in a single season in Formula BMW, Rast claimed his first title with the 2005 ADAC Volkswagen Polo Cup.'René Rast', wikipedia.org, (WikiMedia, 01/05/2017), https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ren%C3%A9_Rast, (Accessed 04/06/2017) A single season in the Seat Leon Supercopa Germany followed, before Rast began his long association with the various Porsche Carrera Cup series. His maiden season in the German version came in 2007 with little success, although his results were good enough to earn future drives in both the German Cup and the Porsche Supercup. Porsche Power 2008 saw Rast's career really take off, with the German sweeping to the title in the German Cup, while also completing a near full season in the Supercup. 2009 saw Rast take second in the Supercup, before winning the series outright in 2010, the season he also started in the ADAC GT Masters. The following two seasons of Supercup belonged to Rast, the German making it three titles in a row in 2012, a season in which he also won the German Cup and the ADAC GT Masters. Amid his dominance of the Supercup, Rast was rewarded with drives in the 12 Hours of Sebring. That developed into a drive at the 24 Hours of Daytona in 2012, a race in which the German would win his class. Later that season Rast would take part in the 24 Hours of Spa, taking victory for Audi as his time with Porsche came to an end. Audi Auxiliary His move to Audi as a factory driver saw Rast given the chance to campaign in the FIA GT Series and the Blancpain Sprint Series, taking maiden victories in both. 2014 saw Rast make his debut at the 24 Hours of Le Mans in the LMP2 class, his performance good enough to get a drive in the third factory Audi R18 in 2015. After his two outings for the factory effort Rast was loaned out again, taking a full World Endurance Championship drive in LMP2, alongside a few appearances in the DTM. The latter would become Rast's primary series for 2017. Formula E History Rast got his single shot in Formula E with Team Aguri, who needed a driver to replace when the Portuguese racer was absent with DTM duties. Having never tested an FE car before, Rast needed to learn quickly at the 2016 Berlin ePrix, and he duly qualified down in seventeenth on his debut, although he was atleast quicker than teammate Ma Qing Hua. The race itself was not a brilliant one for the German, with Rast not classified despite finishing, having had to stop early after picking up bodywork damage. Full Formula E Record Shown below are a series of tables outlining 's career in Formula E in statistical form. Formula E Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for during their FE career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full Formula E record. |- |||23rd|0}} |- |} References Videos and Images: * References: Category:Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:Team Aguri Drivers